Some scaling schemes may blindly scale the Log Likelihood Ratio (LLR) values based on variable scaling factors. These blind scaling methods however, exclude a certain number of LLRs from the low density parity check (LDPC) decoding process leading to inaccurate results.
Therefore, a need remains for a system and method to accurately scale LLRs to a target range before LLR quantizing to yield an accurate and reasonable set of quantized LLRs. These highly accurate Error Correction Codes (ECCs) lead to better reliability and longer endurance for the SSDs.